Um brilho tentador em meio a escuridão
by Litha-chan
Summary: [menção1x2,angst,violência?deathfic?] Um dia estamos sorrindo, no outro, podemos ser abraçados pela escuridão do desespero. Covardia? Não julgue sem antes se colocar no lugar.O desespero e a depressão podem ultrapassar limites.


**Um brilho tentador em meio a escuridão...**

Menção de 1e 2, Angst, Violência? Death-fic?

* * *

-

**POV Duo **

-

Ontem pela primeira vez em dias, meses até, pude sorrir e me divertir. Sentir-me vivo, envolto ao colorido do mundo.

Sair com amigos é sem dúvida, uma boa maneira de se sair de uma depressão. Não que seja uma solução, mas é um passo para um longo caminho, o qual deixei de trilhar a um tempo atrás quando sentir meu mundo ruir com o descaso dele para comigo e meus sentimentos.

As feridas ainda não cicatrizaram e o processo de recuperação para quem realmente se doa é lento, mas posso dizer que hoje, consigo lidar com o assunto sem sentir horror.

Hoje, minhas preocupações vão muito além de um simples amor não correspondido. E elas têm a ver com minha situação familiar.

O pobre Duo Maxwell não é um órfão como muitos imaginam. Claro, depois de um tempo alegando que não possuía mãe e pai, esta se tornou uma verdade incontestável, ainda mais quando me lancei na rua, vivendo de pequenos delitos e outras coisas que prefiro não comentar.

Porque dizia que era órfão? Porque ter uma mãe omissa e um pai agressivo, que ao invés de dar carinho ao filho - único filho -, agredia não só verbalmente, mas como também fisicamente.

Minha mãe faleceu e eu não estava perto dela nem mesmo para ver pela última vez a cor de seus olhos, e meu pai... Continuou a ser o mesmo bastardo, canalha de sempre.

Eu, desempregado, depressivo por ter levado um mega pé na bunda, dentre outros problemas, não podia ficar sempre nas costas de meus amigos e infelizmente por obra do ingrato destino me vi voltando para casa, dividindo-a com o bastardo que se dizia ser meu pai.

O fato de estar depressivo me deixava vulnerável e sem força de vontade. Aquele papo de 'você tem que correr atrás', ou 'levanta, sacode a poeira e dê a volta por cima', só funciona na teoria, ou com pessoas que nunca de doaram verdadeiramente ao amor. Aquele tipo de amor que você se conforma até mesmo com uma migalha de sorriso, mas que te faz respirar maravilhosamente bem o resto do dia. Quando você cai, desaba, por a teoria em prática não é fácil. E a sua auto-estima com certeza é a última coisa que irá aparecer.

Tudo isso era somado com as brigas dentro de casa.

Onde por estar sem um tostão no bolso, tinha que engolir meu orgulho, ferido, e aturar as agressões verbais, aonde, ia dês da famosa: Você nunca fez nada para mim e sua mãe... Até: Você não é confiável e não vale nada.

Até ai tudo bem, escutava ferido, porque se roubei, na rua, era para comer, sobreviver. Nunca ousei tirar uma nota sequer do dinheiro de minha mãe e nem de meu pai. Desde pequeno tentava com todas as forças que uma criança possuía, fazer de tudo para agradá-los, mas nunca foi o bastante. Nem mesmo se eu passasse 16hs do dia fazendo tudo o que me pediam, eu nunca fui bom o bastante.

Mas quando a agressão passava de verbal para física... Não, eu raramente levantei a mão para revidar, e se o fiz, posso contar nos dedos de apenas uma das mãos.

E hoje... Foi a quarta vez.

Eu não poderia imaginar que um dia tão bom, alegre, divertido, poderia ser seguido de outro tão drástico.

Sai com os rapazes e consegui rir verdadeiramente em dias. Caminhamos muito, passamos em lojas de rua, tiramos fotos, mesmo com um Chang irritado por sempre me ter debruçado sobre suas costas em um visível montinho em meio da rua, comemos em vários lugares, e foi bom ver um sorriso despreocupado no rosto de Quatre.

Sabe quanto tempo não fazia algo do tipo? Praticamente uns dois anos.

A volta para casa foi basicamente me arrastando. Meus pés doíam demais, meu corpo parecia ter sofrido um ataque em peso de equipe de futebol, onde eu era a bola, o objeto mais cobiçado e, carinhosamente, chutado. Este era meu estado.

Tinha marcado com Quatre de encontrá-lo hoje para não fazer nada em especial. Só bater-papo mesmo, mas ia confirmar ligando para o loiro após acordar.

Se eu soubesse, evitaria acordar, na verdade, evitaria ter retornado para casa...

Às onze horas e alguns minutos, os quais não me lembro, me amantíssimo pai entra em meu quarto e berra, dizendo que eu deveria segui-lo até a cozinha.

Tenho que comentar que a mãe dele, uma senhora de setenta e poucos anos, vive na casa, se locomovendo com um andador da melhor forma que pode. E sim, por grau de parentesco ela é minha avó paterna. Desentendimentos existiam entre nós, mas eram rotinas familiares. Apesar de estar sempre na minha eu me preocupava com ela.

Sentado já a mesa, mau-humorado porque detesto acordar forçadamente, ainda mais aos berros. Entenda, uma pessoa que sofre de insônia, se não acordar por si só fica tremendamente mau-humorado. A ladainha começa.

Que nunca sou prestativo, que só vivo para mim, para internet e para os amigos. Que ignoro completamente ele e minha avó, que não sou capaz de, por estar sentado em frente ao computador, procurar hospitais e fazer inscrições através da internet para vagas em tratamentos cirúrgicos para minha avó que está ficando cega, e para ele.

Toda vez que eu tentava conversar, dizer que não se faz inscrições de tal porte pela rede, mas sim indo aos hospitais, enfrentando filas e a longas linhas de espera, já que a opção é tratar em locais de atendimento público, ele gritava, espumando que era para me calar. Que não queria escutar as minhas desculpas para algo que eu deveria fazer. Como se a mãe fosse minha e não dele.

A briga evoluiu até o ponto de ele ameaçar a quebrar todas as coisas que eu comprei com o dinheiro do meu trabalho na época, e ao ponto de ameaçar a quebrar o meu micro, de ir atrás de meus amigos. O primeiro que poderia sofrer com isso seria Quatre, que por ter a chave daqui de casa, e por meu pai saber que o loiro é bissexual, seria o mais agredido, por questões de: Você está levando meu filho para o mau caminho.

Não preciso dizer que meu pai não sabe de minha vida pessoal, certo? Não sou de colocar rótulos, mas se for para dar uma definição, sou que nem Quatre. Bissexual.

Se meu amantíssimo pai souber que o filho dele, aquele que não vale nada, também gosta de se deitar com homens – como ele comenta sobre todos homossexuais -, posso dar entrada em meu atestado de óbito, comprar o caixão e me deitar nele. Parando para pensar, não difere muito...

Chegou a um ponto que, por não me calar, ele veio com tudo pra cima de mim. Socando, arranhando, pegando em meu cabelo fortemente e sacudindo, como se eu fosse um mero boneco.

Tentei me defender, não queria ter que me voltar e bater nele, mas por perder o ponto de razão e em meio a uma crise de nervos e raiva, me vi agredindo-o.

Minha avó desesperada pela situação, preocupada, tentou de alguma forma, se meter, para me defender, e distribuiu uns tapas no braço e ombro do filho. Pude escutá-la gritando para me soltar. Eu estava ajoelhado no chão e ele me socava no momento que ela tenteou intervir, e acabou sendo agredida também.

Tudo, tudo mesmo voltou com força total a minha mente.

Todas as palavras da infância, da adolescência, todas as agressões,... em uma bola de neve com o fator do meu amor por Heero, dele não me corresponder e friamente só usar o que estava sendo oferecido, do término, das minhas tentativas frustradas de acabar com tudo, do tumor que descobri, a minha perda de esperança em um futuro...

Sei que me vi em um estado deplorável, largado, sem forças nem nas pernas, olhando sem ver um ponto qualquer, balbuciando algo que não lembro o que era.

Não me venha dizer que não é atitude de um homem ficar em um estado destes. Para cada um de nós, as reações são diferentes. E a minha era mais uma vez a profunda vontade de por um ponto final. E aqui estou...

O ser que supostamente é meu pai foi dormir, já tem um bom tempo, minha avó paterna também se recolheu, e eu, depois de ter relatado todo o acontecimento do dia em um blog, para deixar informado os poucos amigos que tenho, me encontro aqui no banheiro. De posse da única coisa, do único objeto, que de alguma forma me trará a sensação de paz.

A água quente já relaxou meu corpo. Minhas mãos tremem em visível descontrole por estar segurando a minha libertação. Meus olhos ardem, embaçados, ao fitar o belo brilho – tentador - da fina, e fria, lâmina que se encontra entre meus dedos.

Várias perguntas e momentos de fraquezas rondam minha mente...

_Será que vai doer?_

_Ele não vai sentir nem a minha falta, mas... Será que pela primeira vez ele ficará surpreso?_

_Quem vai me achar primeiro, o canalha ou minha avó?_

_Os rapazes vão sentir minha falta?_

_Eu só queria ser lembrado..._

_Quem vai ser o primeiro a me chamar de covarde?_

_Sim, porque sempre tem alguém pra chamar de covarde pelo que estou pra fazer. Queria ver dizer isso estando no meu lugar. Sempre nos dos outros é refresco._

Quando dou por mim, a água já está com uma fina camada. Em meio às perguntas, divagações, nem ao menos tive consciência que a lâmina da _gilete _fazia seu trabalho.

A cor da água mudava a cada segundo, enquanto meus olhos cansados e ardidos pesavam.

Quase sem dor, uma pequena ardência, que não era totalmente incomoda. Minha cabeça se deixou encostar mais de encontro à parede e borda da banheira.

Eu queria ter feito tantas coisas. Queria poder ter encontrado alguém que realmente pudesse amar. Queria poder ver alguns shows com o Quatre. Viajar; visitar alguns templos que Chang vive falando...

E lembrar do chinês me fez rir. Com toda certeza do mundo, ele viria com sermão, alegando que não havia _honra _e _dignidade _em uma morte como esta... Suicídio.

Apesar do peso de meu corpo, de não conseguir mais mover nem mesmo a minha mão, parece que estou flutuando. Contraditório, mas...

Sono, muito sono, e uma escuridão tão acalentadora começa a me envolver.

Mesmo já não conseguindo enxergar direito e quase não tento mais forças para mover um músculo do corpo, sei que estou sorrindo.

Enfim alcancei alguma coisa na vida...

O silêncio...

A paz...

-

* * *

Iniciada: 15.10 por volta das 20hs  
Finalizada: 16.10 por volta das 04h08min.  
Não foi revisada e simplesmente precisei escrever.  
Continuação? Nem sei se eu estarei viva para tal. 

Beijos,  
Litha-chan


End file.
